1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel-equipped display device, and in particular, to improvement of touch detection resolution of a touch panel using an electrostatic capacitance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch panel using an electrostatic capacitance system may be used as a touch panel for a touch panel-equipped display device. In this touch panel, of capacitance to be generated between scanning electrodes (scanning lines) arranged in a lattice shape inside a display region and detection electrodes (detection lines), fringe component capacitance differs between when the panel is touched and when the panel is not touched, and a panel touch position is detected on the basis of the difference in fringe component capacitance. A touch panel-equipped display device using an electrostatic capacitance system is disclosed in, for example, JP2011-81578A and JP2011-238146A.
FIG. 7 is a schematic plan view showing the configuration of a touch panel substrate 110 provided in a touch panel-equipped display device according to the related art. The display device includes the touch panel substrate 110. A plurality of detection lines which extend in the vertical direction of the drawing are provided on the front surface of the touch panel substrate 110, and a plurality of scanning lines which extend in a horizontal direction of the drawing are provided on the rear surface of the touch panel substrate. In the drawing, the plurality of detection lines are represented as M1, M2,. . . , and Mm, and the plurality of scanning lines are represented as H1, H2, . . . , Hn, and Hn+1. The display device is provided with a touch panel drive IC 111, and the touch panel drive IC 111 is connected to the plurality of detection lines through a plurality of corresponding detection wires and is connected to the plurality of scanning lines through a plurality of corresponding scanning wires. In the drawing, the plurality of detection wires are represented as ML1, ML2, . . . , and MLm, and the plurality of scanning wires are represented as HL1, HL2, . . . , HLn, and HLn+1. Regions where the plurality of detection lines and the plurality of scanning lines overlap each other overlap an effective display region 112 of the display panel of the display device in plan view. The plurality of detection wires and the plurality of scanning wires are arranged in a frame region of the touch panel substrate around the region which overlaps the effective display region 112 in plan view. A plurality of dummy electrodes DE are arranged on both sides of each of the plurality of detection lines, and the plurality of dummy electrodes DE are in an electrically floating state.